Electrifying Couples
by fazsfaraz5
Summary: What happens when gym leaders,elite four's and champion's form all 5 regions come es it turn out to be a disaster?or do few people make love connection? *******Yeah,i know i suck in a summary for a story*********(also this is my first fic so give me advice to make my self better)
1. Chapter 1

**the invitation**

it was the season of summer. All though in the world of Pokémon people had their Pokémon to cool them off or give them warmth, So season wasn't much of a deal to them. But here in _Raimon_ city(Nimbasa) the weather was very hot. But the people did not care as they were busy in their work. The great landmarks of this city, Musical Theater, Gear Station, Big Stadium and Small Court were all opened up and running. So was the Gym, The leader of the gym, Elesa was pumped up and waiting for trains to arrive at the gym's had been half an hour and no one had come to the gym, finally after waiting for two straight hours Elesa gave up hope.

"urgh...it's been hours and no one has come. "Said Elesa with a depressed tone.

as Elesa stood up and walked to the door, she saw the door open and a man stood there creating a dramatic soon as the light emitting for behind the man faded, Elesa's wish of battling today were the door was not a Pokémon trainer, but was Elesa's secretory Luke. coming back for the deep sorrow Elesa looked at him "Why are you here, Luke? "Luke gave a smile at her and said"mam..i came here because i wanted to give you this letter "Elesa looked at him with anger and said"Luke..i told you before i don't have the time to read fan-mails". Luke stared at her for a moment and said "Mam...this letter is from the inter-region Pokémon league" "oh...sorry about that, give me the letter and go back to your duties" said Elesa."Yes, mam" said Luke with a smile. he handed the letter over to her and went back to his duties.

As the gym door shut Elesa looked at the letter. she went back to her place, sat down and opened the letter. The letter said

* * *

><p><em>Elesa, raimon city's gym leader you are requested to come to the Kalos region for this year's annual meeting...gym leader's, elite four's and the Champion's from Jhoto,Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are going to be there.<em>

_the meeting is on the next week on Saturday at 1:00 in the afternoon, your presence will be highly appreciated_

_- inter-region Pokémon league_

* * *

><p>After reading the letter Elesa was quite happy because it was the first time when they had brought all the regions together. And she also was curious to know about the gym leaders from other region, especially the electric type gym leaders<p>

Elesa then went home since she knew no one was going to be at the gym. She went to her room and sat in the bed staring outside the window thinking what was going to do in Kalos. Because she had experienced previous annual meetings and they were very long. She looked up to the sky and saw a Pidove flying up in the air, staring for couple of seconds at the Pidove, Elesa reached for her xtransceiver went through her contacts, until she could find the name Skyla.

She called the contact and call was picked. "HI, Skyla how are you?" asked Elesa with a sweet tone. "I am fine. Did you get the letter?" questioned Skyla. "yes, I did get it" answered Elesa. "can't wait to see the gym leaders from other region" said Skyla with a smile on her face. "so why did you call?" asked Skyla. "oh, no it's nothing…just wanted to speak to you" said Elesa."oh…ok… alright…cool" said Skyla. "so.. I will see you next weak.. then?" said Skyla. "yes you will" said Elesa with a smile on her face. Soon the whole week was over and they were ready to go to Kalos


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting**

"Where is the train" asked Elesa impatiently. "Have some patient Elesa we got over here like 5mins ago"

They were there at station to board the train to Kalos." Stay right I will go get ourselves a drink" said Skyla "ok…" was all she said in return. As they were drinking a canned fruit juice they heard a loud horn coming from the darker side of the cave, emitting two curricular to lights from the front. The train they had to board was a purple line one since that trains journey is from Sinnoh to Kalos.

"Look at that…it is purple lined one" said Elesa with excitement "yup that's the one" Skyla while picking up her bag. Soon the train stopped in front of them. They board the train and sat in one place. There weren't many people in the train. Since no one casually travelled between regions. They took their seats and waited for their station to arrive. Once they had left Unova region there was a huge land of about 30 to 40 acres of land then was their station.

"A long way to Kalos" said Skyla." Yeah I know "said Elesa "what are we gonna do till we reach there?" Skyla just shrugged to that question and said "I don't know" "...listen to music…I guess." Elesa took the headphones from her bag, gave one to Skyla, put the headphones and started listening to music

It had been 2 hours since they had board the train. They were tired of listening to music and had decided to watch the scenery for a change. "It's beautiful" said Skyla "don't you think?" "Yes beautiful indeed" replied Elesa

Soon their station arrived and they got down of the train "we finally made it" said Elesa, stretching out her hand on opposite ends. "Yeah let's go" said Skyla stretching her hands too. "ok…let's go" replied Elesa

Soon they reached the Pokémon league hall and saw a person standing at the entrance; it was a blur since the distance between them was about 80-90 meters. As they came closer the image became clear. He was a man; he was about Skyla's age and was about same height too. We came and stood right in front of him. "Hello, you must be the gym leaders from Unova" said the man "we have been waiting for you"

"Yes we are" said Skyla"….and sorry about the delay". The man just looked at them "oh…no problem" said the man "follow me" said the man and went inside the hall "everyone has arrived, you two were the last one to arrive "said the man

"What is your name?" asked Skyla completely ignoring to his statement "Siebolt" said the man. "before the annual meeting starts you will be with your same type gym leaders for an hour." The both of nodded to that statement.

"Here we are the flying type room" said Siebolt. Siebolt looked at Skyla; Skyla then looked at Elesa and went inside. He closed the door and moved on. After minutes of walking Siebolt stopped in front of the door. The door was yellow coloured. Elesa gulped hoping that whoever was in their was friendly, Siebolt opened the. Elesa went in the room and could hear the door being shut behind her. She saw three figures sitting on the couch, one a bit away from the other two. All the three started at her.

"_ok…three gym leaders…all men…first guy looks like his spent is life building up his body…second guy looks like he is enjoying is retirement and the third one looks like he as some issues"_ taught Elesa

"Hello, der" said the big muscular guy. "hello" I replied. "Oh a female electric gym leader" said the old man "burg…who cares" said the pale man sitting on the corner.

"Oh…by the way my name is surge, I am from Kanto…this is Wattson from Hoenn". Elesa looked at Wattson and he gave a smile and looked back at Surge" and that over there is Volkner from Sinnoh" explained Surge

Elesa looked at Volkner and said "hello, nice to meet you". But all Volkner did was just say "yeah…whatever".

Elesa was not disappointed about the other gym leaders, they were good and electrifying leaders 'well expect for the last one'


End file.
